Bandits and Saiyans
by Viva La Amore
Summary: This is a squeal to Their Dirty Little Secrets. I encourage readers to read the first part of this story or you may be lost. This is a story of how the Saiyan Empire dealt with being a hierarchy first and a family second. This story is full or love, deception, and good ole' drama. Pairings B/V, M/T and my main couple B/G. Alternate Universe. Please read and review- Viva La Amore
1. Chapter 1

**Confrontation**

**Author's Note: This is the second part of my story Their Dirty Little Secrets. This story has been in the works at least three months since I cut it off. A lot of people didn't like how I ended the first part, but I felt like the secret part of the tale was over. So, I felt it was time to start other part of their story. If you haven't read the first story I suggest you do. I wouldn't want any readers to be confused about the story. Thank you for reading and please review. **

Bulla rolled over in her oversized bed. Her head was banging loudly as if someone was hitting her in the face with a hammer. The bright sun wasn't helping her hangover from the night before. The stream of light happened to shine directly in her bloodshot eyes. Bulla covered her face with her feather stuffed pillow. The room almost shook as an unexpected and uninvited guest entered her domain.

"Wake up now, you have fifteen minutes to get ready so I suggest you get MOVING"! The voice was way too familiar. Bulla began to moan in displeasure. She had a long night of partying at the outpost and she was exhausted. Of course, she was banned from the shady area of the kingdom. Bulla had danced, drunk, and even smoked a bit last night. She just needed a release from all of the responsibilities that had been thrown at her. The palace was finally rebuild and Bulla was given a lot more to do.

Videl Son was her mentor, disciplinary, and dream killer. Bulla looked up from the crack that laid between her pillow and sheets. Videl stood there with a very domineering look on her face with her arms folding in front of her. It had been like this for the last past month since Goten, Trunks and her father had been gone.

Videl was supposed to be teaching her how to be a Saiyan. That meant learning her new culture and norms. In all honesty, Bulla had been resisting the entire time. Videl wasn't the nicest purpose, plus she was pushy and demanding.

Bulla rolled her eyes and frowned to the strong female who had rudely awaked her from her short slumber. "Videl do you believe in sleeping in or not being a total asshole". Bulla said as she pulled the covers back. Bulla knew her limits with Videl very well. Bulla knew she could be difficult with Videl. She also knew that she should never outright tell her no about something.

Bulla remembered she refused to wake up one morning. So Videl had the bright idea to place her on the roof and left her there for hours on it. The situation wasn't that extreme to Videl, but Bulla was scared of heights and couldn't fly either. Therefore, the point had gotten across not to defy Videl Son.

"You have a meeting today with the Akitians. Your mother wants you on your best behavior. It is your responsibility to give their duchess a tour of the imperial city". Videl said as she watched Bulla lazily drag herself out of bed for the day. "Also, you will be wearing traditional clothing today". Videl said to Bulla as she looked at her with unenthused eyes.

"Anything else you want to tell me to help ruin my day"? Bulla said as she wondered off. Videl only scoffed at the disrespectful teen that was in her care. The bathroom floors were made from grey marble, the bathroom was like her own personal hot tub, and the walls were a white color that made her feel like she was in a spa. Bulla splashed cold water on her face and did her morning hygiene routine.

As she made her way from the bathroom she noticed Videl was in her normal silent bitchy mode.

"Why do I have to babysit their princess anyways"? Bulla asked as she went through her closet looking through the outfits. She was trying to decide which one she hated the least. Bulla decided on a simple outfit that still had some sort of style. Bulla hated wearing dresses and she hated wearing Saiyan clothing all the time.

They were just so dainty. The only time she was allowed to wear her own clothes was to bed, to train, and when she wasn't being drug around by the tyrant named Videl.

"She their duchess and because it's your responsibility" Videl said rolling her eyes at the blue haired heiress.

Bulla slid on the outfit and looked herself over given herself approval in the floor length mirror. The dress was strapless and came in two pieces. The top piece was like a tub top that covered her cleavage and under her breast. The bottom piece was a flowy skirt that started at her midsection. She was satisfied with the outfit.

Bulla hung her royal insignia on her neck. She entered the bathroom and began to make a hairstyle out of her wavy blue hair that was in disarray. She pulled her hair back into a sleek ponytail and applied a small amount of make-up and was done. She exited her room with Videl in tow.

"Can we hurry this along? I'm expecting a call from Goten". Bulla said as she walked through the impressively detailed hallways of the palace she called now. Videl did her best not to listen to Bulla when she talked. Most of the time it was either complaining or disagreeing either way it was a headache.

**Vegeta's Ship-**

"I don't give a damn what either of you want. Now, either you get this bitch fight over with or you can expect to have your asses sent right back to Planet Vegeta." Vegeta said nearly screaming at the bickering comrades. Trunks sat in the room with a black and blue eye and Goten sat on the other side of the room with a cracked rib.

"There is nothing to say to him. I don't give a damn what Goten wants to believe or not. I told him the truth". Trunks said with an ice pack over his eyes from where Goten had punched him. Goten looked at Trunks with a disgusted look on his face. Goten held his ribs from where he received a damaging punch from Trunks.

"Fuck you Trunks. Why would I believe anything you say?" Goten said standing to his feet with a slight wobble in his step. Vegeta rolled his eyes at the dramatics of the two young Saiyans in his gravity chamber. Vegeta had felt the tension between the two for the last past month they had been on their mission. It was as if they hated one another. Vegeta was tired of the pity comments here and there from them.

"Shut up! Now, either you two fix this or I will". Vegeta said in an angry manner before he exited the training arena. Vegeta locked the door behind him to ensure they weren't getting out until the situation was dead and over with.

Trunks watched his father leave and then looked to Goten. "Just spit it out Goten. I know what you're going to ask me so just do it already?" Trunks said as he was ready to finally tell his best friend the truth. Trunks hated secrets and he felt like he was harboring the darkest of them all. Goten looked at Trunks and just shook his head at the person he thought he could always trust.

"Did you have sex with Valese"? Goten said looking at Trunks with dark, and deadly eyes. Goten had been waiting for this day since he found out about the long list of Valese's betrayal. Trunks swallowed hard, but he knew it was time. He'd known for a long time that this day would come and he hadn't quite been able to brace himself for his coming doom.

"Yes, I did. It was a long time ago and I'm sorry". Trunks said waiting to be once again punched in the face. He waited a few months and still nothing. Trunks looked at Goten and he looked as if Trunks never said anything.

"Is that why you wanted to kill her? So I would never find out"? Goten asked him calmly. Trunks shook his head in shame of his confession. The list of why Trunks wanted Valese dead was beyond just her being a liar.

"I wanted her dead because she threated my family." Trunks said as he began to just watch Goten. Goten didn't get the feeling he thought he was going to. Maybe because he had already known or maybe because he didn't want to believe it. He thought he'd be angry or furious with Trunks, but instead he only disappointed.

Trunks took this time to ask his own burning question. "Did you know anything about what Valese was doing"? Trunks asked his lifelong friend. Trunks had only been stuck in limbo thinking about how he could have prevented Siana from dying in vain. Goten looked at Trunks and shook his head in disagreement.

"No, I had no clue until it happened. I would never do anything that would harm Bulla". Goten said as he heard the door opening to the simulator room. Vegeta stood outside the room leaning against the wall with signature smirk and arms crossed.

"Now that you two are finished sharing your feelings. We have a mission to complete. We are landing in Scarit within the hour." Vegeta said leaving the two alone to their own thoughts. Trunks only held out his hand toward Goten as a sign of respect. Goten looked at his hand for a couple of moments and shook his hand.

**The Council's Office**-

"Thank you, Lenox you've been such a help to me. I don't know how I can repay you for this". Marron said as she finished the paperwork that had been piling up on her desk all month long. Marron smiled to the tall Saiyan and he only nodded to her.

Lenox stood there with a pleasant smile. His dark brown hair short and maintained almost like a Ken Doll. He was the only council member to be kind to her and helped her out. He was a warrior and helped in military decisions through-out the empire. He wore his black armor whenever she saw him he seemed to be genuine.

"It wasn't a problem at all. How about I buy you lunch"? Lenox asked the bubbly blonde as she tucked away golden strands behind her ears. Marron looked at him with a smile and only nodded.

"I would love that. I tend to over work myself sometime and I'll even forget to eat at times". Marron said as she began to straighten up last couple of files on her desk. Lenox smiled at her and began to laugh.

"There's no doubt you're no Saiyan. I can't go three hours without eating. " Lenox said as he opened the door for her. Marron laughed at his joke and headed out the door. They began to walk together as they had been doing for the last past two weeks. She enjoyed his company and his corny jokes. Especially, when Trunks wasn't anywhere to be find. Her friend status hadn't really gained since her recent promotion and all she really wanted was someone to talk too.

Bulla wasn't really anyone she would talk to. Bulla didn't have a warm and welcoming personality. Marron was positive that Bulla didn't really like her. Lenox and Marron began walking toward their destination in the capital. They talked and joked as they walked the cobble stoned roads together. Marron would always find herself enthusing about how excited she was about her job and other things as well. Lenox mostly just listened and responded when necessary. He was a good guy.

The duo stopped outside of her favorite restaurant and sat and waited for the waitress to start serving them. "Marron have you spoken with the Prince lately concerning his take on new outpost procedures"? Lenox asked Marron as he started to drink his fruity beverage that was prepared for them. Marron frowned thinking about Trunks.

She hoped he was okay and being safe no matter where he way. "No, I haven't spoken two him in about a week. I'm hoping he'll call soon with good news for you". Lenox nodded to her and smiled to her. Marron looked at him wondering why he was always smiling to her.

"Why are you always smiling Lenox"? Marron asked as she looked over the menu. He only smirked as he and finished his drink.

"Well you're very beautiful. I can imagine the prince losing his mind knowing he left you alone. I know I would be worried". Lenox said as he saw Marron began to blush at his courtesy comment. Marron felt her face become hot and hoped the waitress would return soon to break her awkward silence.

Marron was about to speak until she saw many of the merchants and elites began to salute and bow to someone who was walking down the street. Marron looked over her shoulder and saw Bulla walking the streets with her mentor and another girl who looked like royalty. Marron didn't usually bow to Bulla, but she was going to now just for formalities. It wasn't until she notice Bulla's face change when she saw Lenox at the table.

He was all saluting his princess when she stopped in front of them. Bulla's face looked as if she had just smelt something rancid. Bulla walked over to Marron and began to whisper something to her.

"Do you make it a habit making my brother look like a fool"? Bulla said in a light whisper as she looked back to Marron. Marron gave her a confused looked. Bulla looked to Lenox and then back to Marron. In disgust she thought about all the things she knew about Marron and none of them were good at all.

"What are you talking about"? Marron asked even though she had a pretty good clue to what she meant. Bulla just shook her head to the councilor and started to walk away. Marron had a sickening feeling that things were going to get worse and she was right about that. Marron figured if she couldn't even have Bulla on her side than she was doomed. Marron watched Bulla leave with her guest in tow. She had almost forgotten about Lenox who sat across from her.

"Is everything okay? I had no clue you and the princess was close". Lenox said to her as he was left uneasy with the royal encounter. Marron just shook her head and swallowed her alcoholic drink.

"We aren't." Marron as she tucked her long blonde hair behind her ear.

**Bulma's Lab:**

"Vegeta you're an asshole. I can't believe that you didn't tell me you were on your way back". Bulla said as she began to tighten the nuts and bolts on the new engine for her latest spacecraft. Bulma wiped the oil from her face as she looked over the screen that had her King broadcasted on it. She heard Vegeta scoffing at her words as he just sat there in his signature pose.

"I was trying to avoid your annoying banshee screeching." Vegeta said with an irritated look on his face. Bulma only showed him her gloved middle finger to show him her disapproval with his answer.

"Well did you find any lead on Yamacha? I've done some-"Bulma was interrupted by Vegeta loudly banging his fist down on the table in front of it. Bulma jumped in surprise at his reaction to what she was about to say.

"Stay out of this. I will only say it once. I want you to have nothing to do with that piece of shit traitor. He's not worthy of you even saying his name". Vegeta said with fire in his voice and anger in his words. Bulma knew that Yamacha was a touchy story even if twenty plus years had gone by. The only problem was Bulma was sure she could help.

"Vegeta…I know how much you hate him, but I know I can find him. I wouldn't have to go anywhere near him. I can help and you know it". Bulma said doing her best not to explode like she normally would. She hated being told what to do, but she knew he cared about her safety. Vegeta just remained silent for a moment and then only shook his head with disapproval.

"Woman…I strongly suggest you stay out of this". Vegeta said with a grimace look on his handsome face. Bulma decided that for now that was what she was going to do. She was going to stay out of it. If things got to a point where she felt like he needed her than she was going to be there. It would take all the Saiyans on the planet to keep her from helping him in his time of need.

"Fine, when will you be back"? Bulma asked as she started to pull off her mechanic gloves. She looked at the time and noticed it was almost time for dinner. Vegeta started at Bulma for a couple of moments. He looked at his newly wed wife and couldn't help but smirk at his achievement. She was the mostly stunning woman to ever cross his path.

At times he wondered if he would ever truly have her and no he did. She was his queen and she had given him a beautiful daughter and a strong heir to his kingdom. Vegeta wanted nothing more than to stay in bed with her all day and enjoy her body continuously. Unfortunately, he was the king of and empire that need him as much as she did.

"Noon tomorrow." Vegeta said as he clicked of the video chat. He knew she really hated when he hung up on her without saying anything. Vegeta thought about what he really needed to tell Bulma.

**Flashback-**

"I don't know what you're getting at boy, but I ain't no liar". The red alien said with an attitude. This location was the last known place that Yamacha was seen. Vegeta had grown very tried and frustrated with this entire ordeal. Vegeta and Yamacha had a lot of history together. The kind of history that really pissed him off. Every time he thought about what kind of relationship he had with Bulma it made him sick. Vegeta was currently travel through farthest post in his empire.

These were just small planets that he had bases on so they weren't technically apart of his empire. Trunks looked at the red alien who had a horn growing from his forehead.

"Fine you want to play games than we will. For every second you don't tell me what I want I'll destroy one of your ships. Let's see how that might affect business". Trunks said creating an energy blast in his hands pointing toward the refurbished spacecraft's.

"You're bluffing". The alien said with a nervous tone in his voice. Goten rose an eyebrow to the alien's assumption that Trunks wasn't reckless was a mistake. Trunks only gave him a devious smirk.

Trunks sent one blast destroying two spacecraft sending shrapnel all over the places. Trunks only smirked at the destructing he had just created. There were only pieces of bent metal all over the place. The alien began to scream and plead for the carnage of his lot to stop.

'"So, let me ask this question again. What kind of ship did you sell Yamacha Iraga?" Trunks said as Goten and Vegeta just watched Trunks interrogation methods. He wasn't as hands on as Vegeta and Goten, but he knew how to get the job done.

"Ok I'll talk. It wasn't him who purchased the ship, but a girl. Her face was covered and she was with two Saiyans. They asked for a ship that would blend in. I just knew they asked for a Capsule Corp ship. That's all I know"! The pathetic created said as he cringed on the ground almost begging for mercy. Trunks looked at him and then looked to the purple skies of the desert village. HE wondered why a Capsule Corps ship besides them being the best.

"I want the papers on the ship." Trunks said to him I a stern voice. The red man with the large horn only looked at Trunks and made a fatal mistake. Only a couple moments passed as the sand began to blow and the whizzing of the mosquitos could be heard over the silence. The alien let out a loud yelp before he leapt at Trunks attempting to fight.

Vegeta and Goten only looked on at the stupidity of the man.

Trunks frowned as the alien came closer. Trunks frowned as he knew what was about to happen. It was in one swift movement that the alien was cut in two. A trained eye would have had a hard time trying to follow Trunks skilled sword. It looked as if his sword never left it's hoister on his back, but it had and he damage was applauded able from a Saiyans perspective.

"It's about time. We have to keep moving in order to catch up". Vegeta said as he turned to walk back to the ship. Trunks looked at the dead alien on the ground and turned to go as he tried to show as little remorse as possible.

"Father, I don't think begin out here any longer is the answer. I'm worried about mother and Bulla. I feel them as well as the entire empire is vulnerable with us away. We did our best, but I think we need a break from this endlessness." Trunks said to his father as he ran to catch up with him. Vegeta stopped and listened to his son.

Vegeta turned to Trunks and narrowed his eyes to him as if we has trying to see something that was microscopic. "Do you mean you're worried about your advisor's bed being kept warm by someone else? Or is this truly about your mother"? Trunks was caught off guard by his father's question. They rarely every spoke about Marron, unless it was business. Then when he would mention her it was like Vegeta was left with a bad taste in his mouth.

"No, this is about more than just her father". Trunks said kicking his father's idea out of his head. Vegeta looked over to Goten who had been quite as always thought the mission.

"What do you advise"? Vegeta asked Goten as they stood at the loading gate of the ship. Goten looked at Trunks and then back to his king.

"I believe we are doing grunt work sir. I agree that Planet Vegeta is still vulnerable and that the Queen may be in more danger than originally thought". Goten said with an almost blank face. Vegeta nodded to him and they all gathered on the ship. Vegeta didn't show it, but he was worried about Bulma and Bulla's safety he wasn't sure who in his kingdom could be trusted.

**Author's Note: Please review this story and let me know what you think. I appreciate everyone who read my previous story and hope this one will have a great turnout like the others. Also, if your lost check out my first story that is a continuation. If you enjoy Marron/Trunks check out my fellow writer's Tiffany9889 and Writer's Fantasy. They are amazing writers and great reviewers. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Politeness**

Bulma marched her way down the construction in the hallways. She was highly aggravated and her one and only daughter wasn't making it any better. As Bulma walked the servants and workers that were in the halls parted ways for her. Since Vegeta had been gone, she had everything perfect. The renovations were going as expected and Vegeta would be arriving soon. Expect Bulla, Bulla had once again pushed her buttons and her limits.

Bulma finally reached her little princesses room in the large palace. She didn't bother to even knock. It was after eight in the morning and she should have been up in the first place. Bulma tossed the doors open and saw Bulla standing her silk black robe looking at herself in the mirror. Bulla jumped at the saddened and brutally entrance she had just received. Bulla began to yell until she saw who her uninvited guest was.

"Who the hell-"? Bulla turned around to see a fuming Bulma standing in her room. Bulma slammed the door behind her and looked to Bulla with a very clear anger in her cerulean eyes that matched Bulla's identical ones.

"Mom…is something wrong"? Bulla asked nonchalantly with slight hesitating in her voice. She wasn't exactly sure why her mother was so angry with her and she could exactly remember if she had done anything sneaky lately.

"Yes, there is something wrong. Who the hell do you think you are embarrassing Marron like that. Who she keeps in her company is none of your damn business. You are really something Bulla. I knew you were a bit self-centered and rude, but I never took you as a mean girl and a bully". Bulma said as she stared down the image of her younger self. Bulla just stood there processing everything her mother had just screamed down her throat practically. Bulla knew her mother was mad by the pulsating vain on her fore-head. Although, Bulla had never taken being yelled at very well.

Bulla wisped around from staring in the mirror to directly looking at her. "I'm not a bully and if I see something I don't like I say. I don't care who Marron is. She has already done enough damage to Trunks and I'm talking emotionally and physically. You as his mother should know that. Marron had been hanging around that Lenox guy and we both know how much Saiyans love gossip. I told her exactly what I thought about it and I'll do it again despite what you or anyone else thinks." Bulla said yelling at her mother as she took her stand on the wobbly issue.

Bulma just looked at the self-righteous princess and shook her head in disappointment. "Bulla grow up! This is not high school this is the real world. What you do here has major consequences. Yes, gossips happens but you don't have to fuel a non-existent flame. Do you not remember how hard it was for you here less than six months ago? Marron was the first person to welcome you with warm arms. She has always been nothing, but kind to you. Trunks relationship with her has nothing to do with you so stay out of it. Marron is a sweet girl who has made mistakes and so are you. So end it now"! Bulma said with a domineering tone in her voice. Yes, Bulma was aware of Trunks relationship with her and she thought highly of Marron.

Bulma knew a good person when she saw one. Marron had always been like a daughter to her and she knew that Marron really loved Trunks and vice versa. Bulla looked at her mother and only rolled her eyes. Yes, Marron was nice and sweet, but to Bulla she was also sneaky. Bulla had never really rooted for Marron after she reavealed she was married when they were back on Earth. Bulla had always wanted Trunks to end up for Siana. Siana was her best friend in some sense. She missed Siana and she resented Marron for that. If Siana hadn't scarified herself for Marron then she would still be there. She would still be alive.

"You cannot ever make me like her. If she had just left when Trunks told her to…Siana would…Siana would still be here. I hate her…"Bulla said as she looked away from her mother. Bulma looked at Bulla and saw the tears starting to form in her eyes. Bulma had known that the traumatic experience had effect Bulla, but she just didn't know how or how much. Bulma allowed her anger to dissipate. Bulma approached Bulla and wrapped her arms around her. As soon as she did Bulla just allowed her hardened walls to just collapse.

"I know you miss her Bulla and I'm sorry. You cannot blame Marron for what happened. That was Siana's choice. Marron has enough people against her right now. I know what that is like and it hurts. I'm not asking you to be her friend just… just know that everyone makes mistakes including you. Are you okay"? Bulma asked pulling away from the emotional hug they were sharing. Bulla nodded slowly and wiped her flushed face. Bulla nodded to her and smiled.

"I'll apologize." Bulla said as she sat on the bed. They both turned to look at door as an unexpected knock waited to be answered. "Come in". Bulla said wiping her eyes again. It was her favorite maid Ana. Bulla's eyes grew huge as Ana walked in with a medium sized box that read "Victoria's Secret". Bulla knew what was in her box and now so did her mother.

"Princess, your delivery has arrived would you like to try it on"? Ana said as she placed the box on the bed. Bulma's eyes loomed over the box and stopped at Bulla.

"Ana, could you excuse us please"? Ana only nodded and bowed to both of the royals. Bulma only watched the door closing and looked to Bulla. Bulla just felt the redness of her face causing her entire body to become hot.

"Open the box, Bulla". Bulma said as she as unusually calm. Bulla didn't see a way out of this one.

"Mom, before you say anything, it's not what you think". Bulla said as she was trying to build up some sort of a defense for herself.

Bulma only repeated herself. "Open the box, Bulla" This time her tone was a lot more authoritative. Bulla only gave up and walked over to the box knowing exactly what was inside. Bulla sat down on the bed and pulled the top off the pink box and pulled back the perfumed sprayed wrapping paper. She pulled out a nude colored corset with black embroidery around the cleavage area and waistline. They're was assorted around the embellished corset. Bulma just looked at it and then looked to Bulla.

"It's pretty Bulla." Bulma said just looking at Bulla and not really making any significant eye contact.

"Mom, listen I know what you think about him and it's not true. I love him". Bulla said as she felt complete embarrassment while opening the box. Bulma just shook her head and got up of the bed heading toward the door way to leave. "Mom, please just say something." Bulla said practically begging her to speak up.

"What do you want me to say? Not to sleep with Goten, like you're going listen to that. You don't listen to a damn thing I say ever. He's not good and you barely know anything about him. So, no I won't tell you what to do or exactly who you're doing. Your father is landing in the hour." Bulma said as she left the room. Bulla just fell on her bed face first and screamed.

**One Hour Later-**

Goten and Vegeta walked through the courtyard together. Trunks had went off to go surprise Marron at her condo in the city. Goten felt different today, he felt happy. He was excited to see her. His chest felt weird and he was having difficulty concentrating on anything. Vegeta had completely stopped talking to him since their walk to the courtyard. He figured that Vegeta had grown tired of him saying "huh" and "sorry your majesty".

Goten just walked by his king's side in practically a daze until he saw Bulla rushing down from the mid-level of the palace corridor. Goten saw Bulma approaching them as well. He held his content as his Queen spoke.

"Welcome back Vegeta. Goten how are you, I know that the flight-". Bulma said before she was interrupted by Goten. Goten looked at Bulla and couldn't stop himself any more. It was like he was being drawn near to her. As if he could stop himself from moving forward.

"Excuse me my queen and forgive me my lord." Goten said as he rushed away from the royal couple. They only looked at him as he strutted away. Bulma watched him as he rapidly approached Bulla. Bulla couldn't help but smile to see him. He was smiling for her.

As soon as he touched her she felt like electricity was bolting through her body. Goten wrapped his arm around her petite frame. One around her perfect waist and the other propped behind her head as he pulled her closer into the passionate kiss they were sharing. Goten hadn't felt such intense passion for her since he first laid eyes on her. Bulma and Vegeta just looked at the very public display of affection.

Bulma only looked at Vegeta and then back to the two. "Are you going to say something"? Bulma said to Vegeta. He only looked at her and pulled her along.

"Leave them be women. Or would you like me to go literally ripped their apart"? Vegeta said as he was pulling Bulma away from the scene.

Bulla watched her parents leave the courtyard as she pulled away from him. "Is everything okay"? Goten only smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"For once yes." Goten said as he pulled her along with a smirk on his face as he thought about having her once again in his arms, with her warm breath in his ear as she panted his name. She was the ultimate Saiyan fantasy.

**Marron's Condo-**

"Lenox I have to thank you once again, but I told you it wasn't necessary. Thank you though". Marron said as she opened the door to her condo. "Of course Marron, I like helping you. If holding extremely light bags is helping than I'm always available." Lenox said as he sat the bags on her hardwood floors. Marron only gave him a gracious smile.

"Well thank you again. Help yourself to anything in the fridge. I'm going to change than we can head to the council meeting". Marron said as she headed to the back room of her condo. Lenox only looked around the condo. He looked at a particular picture that caught his attention. It was a picture of Marron and Trunks sitting on a sandy shore. They were holding each other sitting in a hammock.

Lenox smiled at the picture. Then he smiled at the next one it was a black and white beauty shot of her cuddled up in a lose sweater that exposed her shoulders. Her hair was loosely braided and was relaxed on her shoulder as icy blue eyes pierced as she stared into the camera. He couldn't help but stare, until his concentration was broken. He heard Marron screaming in the bedroom.

Lenox ran into the back room and was taken by surprise by what he saw. Marron was standing in her room with a sheath robe and matching blue underwear. "What happened Marron? Are you okay"? Lenox yelled as he practically broke down the door.

Marron covered herself as much as she could. Before she could answer Lenox realized why the screams had originated. He saw the open window to her bedroom and a familiar face standing their rubbing his head. There was broken glass on the floor and it seemed the royal Prince was the target.

"I'm sorry. Please excuse me". Lenox said as he quickly walked from the room. Trunks rubbed his head as she looked though at him. Lenox excused himself from the awkward situation and residence.

"Why didn't you just use the front door"? Marron asked as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Trunks only smiled and lifted her into his arms into a cradle position. "I wanted to surprise you". Trunks said as he laid her on the bed. He pushed her long hair out her face as he kissed her neck tasting her skin. She tasted like raspberries and crème. He missed everything about her.

"Well you did. Trunks can we just take this slow… please." Marron said as she propped herself up with her elbows. Trunks stopped unwillingly and looked at her. "Was the Lenox Onicha, my director of military relations who just left here"? Trunks asked questioning what he had just saw. Marron never thought of him with such a formal title. She nodded to his question and waited for his reaction.

"Are you two close"? Trunks asked suspiciously as he sat up from on top of her. Marron looked at Trunks and immediately knew where this was going. Marron only shook her head to his question again.

"No, not really he's been helping me out a lot lately. There is nothing going on with us. I promise". Trunks only smiled at her and kissed her nose. He never thought she was he just needed to hear it for some reason. 

"I know that Marron. I love you very much, so we can just lay here and… be happy". Trunks said as he laid on her chest. Marron smiled and ran her hands through his recently cut hair. She was once again happy.


End file.
